


Quench that thirst

by degausser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, possible other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degausser/pseuds/degausser
Summary: An AU wherein Keith was raised by the Blade of Marmora rather than an orphan on Earth. Now he'll have the difficulty of learning about his human background and trying to mesh with Team Voltron, plus prove to everyone that not all Galrans are bad. Plus why the hell is that human Shiro so attractive? Fuck off!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest I just wanted self-indulgent Keith centered fic where he already embraced his Galra nature and grew up in the Blade of Marmora!  
> His character design is kind of this lovely artwork: https://twitter.com/pkbuttcheeks/status/822950926990262272 but I deviated a little bit! 
> 
> This first chapter is just what I ran with, and I'm just kind of diving into writing again after I don't even know how long off so please be gentle with me! I do like constructive criticism and I don't have a beta right now so sorry in advance!

“Thace, it’s not fair - I’m the youngest and most talented solider by all accounts with no missions underneath their belt,” groused Keith. His ears were flat to his head, molten eyes downcast, and shoulders threatening to become earmuffs with how high they were raised. “I know the consequences as well as anyone else here and have the means to be of great service!” 

Thace’s eyes glowed through the telecommunication screen, sympathy clearly etched into his features. “I know, my child,” he demurred. 

Keith suddenly wished for the closeness of his father figure and allowed his shoulders to relax. The other members of the Blade of Marmora were kind, but they had a more hands-off approach when it came to Keith. Only Thace had stepped up after his mother had left him in their hands so many years ago, and his heart ached that the other was in such close proximity to Zakron. 

“Are you being safe?” He couldn’t help but let the question slip and raised his gaze to examine the tiredness of Thace’s features. Being a spy was not a role that Keith could fathom taking on especially when it involved openly bowing down to Zarkon. Thace was a man of remarkable strength and resilience in his opinion. 

A wry chuckle escaped Thace, and Keith’s ears perked up at the welcome sound. “Of course, but I should leave you now. You keep yourself out of trouble.” 

“No promises,” Keith joked and offered a strained smile until the screen flickered off and he was left in the dimness of his room. “Especially not with you risking everything out there, father,” he spoke to the emptiness of the room.

\---

His chance came a few days later while he was using the communal showers. Keith was finishing up his shower when the door opened, and two younger commanders entered that were too caught up in conversation to notice him. 

“The rumors are that Princess Allura has awakened.” 

Normally Keith would have ignored them, but he couldn’t help hanging onto these words. He threw a towel over his head to mask his features in case they came to his cubicle, and began to towel the rest of the moisture off his skin with another. 

“No doubt, she will be looking to gather all of the lions. She’ll have to break the Red Lion out of Galra control.” 

Keith remembered Thace mentioning that once to Kolivan as well. That it was on the ship commanded by Sendak. Throwing his dirty linen into the nearest basket, he hastily pulled on his clothing and rushed past both of the others. 

With each step, he was formulating a plan within his head. It wouldn’t be that difficult to sneak off with a ship especially as both of those commanders were oblivious enough not to notice that he had been in the room. He was known for being rash and impulsive so if he appeared to be in the dark on issues no one would suspect what he was doing. 

\---

Keith made sure to go through the rest of his general routine throughout the rest of the night - stopping at the library to pick up a new book, doing his communal chores in the kitchen, and then organizing the armory until his usual bedtime. He even caught a few hours of sleep, and awoke in the middle of the night just before the sentries would be rotating. 

He already had a bag full of some spare clothes and snacks packed, along with his blade. Raking his fingers through his hair, he pulled it back into a messy bun and scratched his fingers through the undercut at his nape. It wouldn’t be hard to sneak past; he’d done it numerous times. 

With one last glance around the room, he slipped out and stealthily made his way to the hanger. Kolivan would be pissed when he had learned that Keith had hijacked his ship, but that would be muted when he helped get the Red Lion out of Galra control. 

“This is for you father,” he said into the stillness of the cockpit before booting it up and maneuvering it out of the hangar. There was a ruckus behind him as other fellow members tried to stop him, and when they tried to hail him on the monitor, but he pressed on. “Next stop, stealing from right under Sendak’s nose.”


End file.
